


Breathe Me

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Torture, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merfolk AU from a prompt: "underwater kiss"</p>
<p>I think I got carried away a little bit by this...is this considered a drabble?</p>
<p>For this AU, I've put the dialogue in italics because they communicate via telepathy/thought projection. Sometimes their thoughts are audible to others and sometimes, if powerful a connection, can be completely private. If there italics that are plain but should be italicized, I apologize.</p>
<p>If you wanna talk KRTSK or hq memes, I'm active on twitter @officialkuroo !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Me

Years...it had been years since Kei last saw Tetsurou, his lover. He remembered the day like it was yesterday, the day when they had both gotten caught in a fisherman’s net when they ventured too far, and Tetsurou had sacrificed himself to save the blonde. Every day it hits him, that Tetsurou wouldn’t be coming back home to him.

His brothers and sisters fretted over him for a long time, consoling him, telling him that Tetsurou would be back one day. But Kei knew it was impossible; humans were cruel creatures, cruel enough to steal his lover...Tetsurou was probably already gone, served like a delicacy, his remains preserved like some kind of prize. Kei gritted his teeth (Akiteru always scolded him for that).

Kei was a prince, heir to the throne after Akiteru had become ill. None of the magic in the entire sea could heal his brother’s tail. And unfortunately for Kei, he was next in line. Before, he might have considered becoming ruler, if Tetsurou was by his side. But Kei was all alone; his lover was gone, and that meant his life was meaningless.

Of course he’d stick around for his brother; Akiteru had done so much for him, he had to stay by his side each day, praying that one day Akiteru could swim again like they had used to when they were younger, swim in the open sea that was boundless for them, eternity stretching on with millions of hues of blue.

Turning his head as the feeling of the water shifting behind him, Kei’s features softened a little as two other merfolk carefully glided in. Hitoka, his younger sister, was carrying a necklace made of shells which Kei recognized to be symbolic for good luck; she was way too sweet. Tadashi, his best friend since they were little, came in with a seashell full of greens, probably Akiteru’s medicine. Kei moved away so they could see the blonde male.

Akiteru’s face lit up at the sight of his youngest sister and Tadashi. He sat up from his bed and embraced them both, his smile as bright as the sun that glistened against the water’s surface. They gave him smiles, kissing his cheek as a greeting before Tadashi started applying the medicine on his scales. Hitoka beamed, gesturing and squeaking vibrantly before circling the handmade necklace around his neck for good luck.

He returned the favor, nuzzling his nose against her neck, eliciting more happy squeals. Tadashi smiled at Kei, nodding his head outside. The blonde frowned slightly, but followed his wishes, moving outside the small room to where the two of them could communicate in private. None of their handmaidens were around so no one would pick up on their conversation.

_Tsukki, are you okay?_ Kei scoffed at Tadashi’s thought.

_I’m fine. You shouldn’t worry too much._

_I can’t help it, Tsukki. You just look so...lonely._

Kei frowned. It had been years; of course Kei still mourned, but he kept that part of him locked up inside so no one else could see...so no one would question whether he was “fine” or not. But Tadashi...he saw through everything. Only second to Tetsurou, Kei had known Tadashi the longest. It shouldn’t surprise him that Tadashi could see through his facade. But, Kei was done crying. He had already spent the first two years locked up with no one around but his shadow.

_I’m just fine. I have Akiteru and Hitoka and you, don’t I?_ Tadashi smiled and twirled around, bubbles spinning around him at the happy thought. Kei scoffed again. _Don’t act so bubbly. Makes me sick._ Tadashi doesn’t reply to that.

_I’m...really envious, Tsukki._ Kei, eyes wide, watches as the happiness fade around his freckled friend. _Whenever you think about Kuroo, you look so happy for just a second. It...looks like the sun reaches you all the way from the surface and makes you glow._ Kei freezes as the thoughts come pouring into his mind. _I want to feel like that too._

Tadashi flicks his tail a little, pulling one of his hands to his face, looking away from the blonde. He doesn’t feel right, spilling his selfish emotions without thinking. But he feels warmth against him, warm, gentle hands wrapping around his torso, the curl of Kei’s tail wrapped around his own. It’s unlike Kei to openly show such affection for anyone, so Tadashi was shocked by the open display.

_Don’t be. No matter what you think, your freckles are beautiful. You’ll find someone, I’m sure of it; someone who can adore you more than I can, someone who can appreciate your smile more than I can...someone who will love you every time they see your face._ Tadashi doesn’t need to hear the rest of Kei’s words, the words he doesn’t say but the way his hands tremble against the skin on his back.

Kei slipped out of the grasp first, giving Tadashi a quick smile before swimming away to his private chambers. He laid inside the open clam, curling around himself. It’s quiet; he can’t hear anything outside. _Perfect._ It had been along time since he had allowed himself to mourn by himself. Akiteru always scolded him for it, claiming it to be unhealthy. But...Kei just felt like it was necessary; if he didn’t, the blonde felt as if Tetsurou would really disappear forever.

Laying there for what felt like hours, Kei suddenly sat up as he felt the flow and the currents shift wildly around them; something had happened outside...was it his brother? In a panic, wiping his puffy eyes as he maneuvered out of his room to go find the source of the commotion. He followed the flow, followed the current of the people of his kingdom, wincing at the flood of thoughts from his people overflowing in his mind.

_He’s here!_

_I can’t believe it!_

_Get the healer!_

_Where’s the prince?_

_He’s alive!_

Kei couldn’t keep up with the thoughts of his mind. He swam outside the castle, felt Tadashi’s presence not far behind him, sensed a mass of merfolk just outside the reef that protected their castle. Kei senses an intruder, someone he doesn’t recognize at first. He pushes past the crowd until he seems the merman sinking near them. He can smell the blood, though not as much as a deep wound. But it smelled like oxygen, blood that had been past the surface of the endless ocean. As the merman floated closer, Kei felt his entire body seize up.

There were happy and worried shrills behind him, cries of joy no doubt. Kei tuned out the thoughts of the merfolk behind him, like he couldn’t hear them because all he could focus on was the man swimming faintly closer to him. The slits of his gills tensed up, and it feels to Kei like suffocating. He can feel his heart beat rapidly, uneven, nervous, excited…Kei doesn’t remember who moves first, who reacts, who initiates the embrace, the kiss...he doesn’t care.

Tetsurou’s body fits against his own like the perfect puzzle piece, their tails encircled around each other, holding on so tight like they’re afraid the second they let go is the second they’d wake up from this dream. Kei whimpers, cries in the back of his throat as he feels Tetsurou’s warm hands press into the skin of his back, feels warm lips against his neck, feels Tetsurou all around him. Kei loses strength and lets his body attach to his lover sink further into the ocean.

_Kei._ When the blonde hears that familiar voice in his mind, he breaks down, millions of thoughts, all of the years poured out, nuzzling his nose against Tetsurou, flicking his tail back and forth, body growing hot from all of the emotions and the pain he felt in that very moment. He could feel old scars on Tetsurou’s skin and his scales, surely no doubt from being tortured by the humans. Anger bubbled on the tips of his fingers, but Tetsurou’s soft touches calm him down.

_I’ve missed you so much, Kei._ They both gently fell onto a small reef covered in sand, small enough for the two of them to fit comfortably and not deep enough for them to fear any predators. _This entire time, I’ve only thought of you._ Kei whimpers relentless lee as the word ease into his mind and Kei feels whole again.

_Me too, Tetsu...I didn’t know if I could live on...not knowing if you were okay. I can’t believe you’re here...alive…_ Kei sniffled, felt like crying again, the fear of lying alone in bed drifting away as Tetsurou’s arms rub against his skin, press gently into his back, Kei’s mouth opening and closing slightly at the pleasure it brought him.

_I’m sorry for being gone for so long...I hope you’ll forgive me._ Kei shook his head wildly, nuzzled his nose into Tetsurou’s neck, inhaled the scent he had nearly forgotten. Kei felt his limbs grow weak as he remembered this scent, remembered his touch, remembered the way Tetsurou loved him, like he loves him now all the same. _Can I kiss you?_ Kei whimpered again, louder this time, and lifted his head, trembling at the thought. If Tetsurou just pressed their lips together right now, then it wouldn’t be a dream and Tetsurou could stay with him forever.

_Please._ Kei begged, trying to push their bodies even closer than before. Tetsurou nodded, took a breath to still himself, holding Kei tight before he kissed the blonde in his arms. They tasted each other again for the first time in years, lips moving hastily as if they were trying to catch up on all of the time lost. Kei whimpered and whimpered as Tetsurou kissed him, felt his tongue against his own, felt the burning desire boil, threatening to spill over.

_Kei, Kei, Kei, I missed you so much. I missed your taste, your scent, your warmth...I’ve missed everything about you Kei. Please, keep me here by your side forever._

_Of course, of course. I’m never letting go again. I will tie you down to the castle if I have to. You’re mine now, so don’t ever leave me again like that...don’t make me suffer again...I don’t think I could do it again._ Kei shivered as a nearby current swept over his skin and he pressed closer against the other. It was quiet around them as their thoughts stilled and they simply laid in each other’s arms against the soft sand, the gentle sounds of currents flowing through the kelp around them, the occasional animal floating nearby before darting back into hiding.

Kei wanted to start over to when they first met, growing giddy when their hinds intertwined, the first time the communicated telepathically, the first time they kissed, the first time they pressed their bodies against each other, the first time they had mated, the first time they declared their love...he wanted to relive that all over again, wanted to get back all of the years they had lost being apart. His fingers ghosted over the faint scars on Tetsurou’s body, whimpered when he flinched at the touch, at the memories that resurfaced behind them.

He wanted those marks to disappear, wanted to heal Tetsurou back to the way he was. _Be my King, Tetsurou_. The other male flinched at the statement before sinking back into the comfort of the blonde. _I’m next in line, you know. We could become Kings together...you and I...us...together._ Tetsurou hummed at the thought.

_I’m not fit for that role...I’m broken, Kei._

_Then, I’ll heal you. I remove those old wounds, the scars on your back, the painful memories that must haunt you even right now._ Kei threaded their fingers together and squeezed tight. _I’ll fix you, Tetsu. I’ll help you back to your former glory._ They smiled together, nuzzled each other’s cheek as a sign of affection, light cries in the back of their throats.

_I love you, Kei_. Tetsurou’s goofy smile is the same as before, lopsided and toothy, full of warmth.

_I love you too, Tetsu. I love you so much._ Tetsurou hummed, like Kei’s words brought life back into him, breathed warmth into his soul that had been cold for too long. He could already feel how Kei was healing him, putting the pieces back together.

Tetsurou knew, in Kei’s arms, that he was back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
